<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>au courant by tadpole (gaybitterandtired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697665">au courant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybitterandtired/pseuds/tadpole'>tadpole (gaybitterandtired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, he’s lucky hyde is a walking talking expression of those desires huh, jekyll is better at repression than chemistry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybitterandtired/pseuds/tadpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Jekyll will never admit that all he truly wants is to know and be known by Edward Hyde. Lucky for him, Edward Hyde doesn’t need to be told.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>au courant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hyde is a crass, obtuse bastard but when it comes to jekyll he’s got a lil bit of love in him and i will go to my grave knowing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde are linked on a metaphysical level. Hyde feels the swell of happiness Jekyll gets when he does something especially impressive. Jekyll feels the wicked satisfaction Hyde gets when he does something petty and pointlessly mean. Each touch, each emotion, each thought is shared without barriers or restraint, no matter how much the parties involved wish it weren’t so. </p>
<p>Edward Hyde is responsible for dealing with Jekyll’s repressed desires. He is the expression of and vessel for the things Jekyll cannot or will not voice, to himself or otherwise. He drinks, he steals, he has mad adventures and experiences and knows how to lose a cop like nobody’s business. He also regularly tracks down and engages men willing to fuck him (or be fucked by him). </p>
<p>Because of the connection Jekyll and Hyde share, Jekyll is privy to each moment of these carnal encounters. He feels the heady rush of a dizzying kiss pressed desperately to Hyde’s mouth. He feels the rise of gooseflesh after a hot hand skates across sticky skin. He feels the sharp pain and following ache from a bite to the shoulder. He feels the drag of skin on skin as Hyde fucks some poor bastard or gets fucked himself. He feels the rise of each orgasm Hyde has, feels Hyde tense and tremble and cry out as though it were him, feels the pleasure shut out everything but himself and Hyde, bound together inorexably, experiencing this momentary euphoria as one, and then the decrescendo, the release of stress, the irresistible calm afterwards. </p>
<p>Yes, Henry Jekyll feels all of those things. He feels them, revels in them, and refuses to admit he wants nothing more than to give and receive the same at Hyde’s hands.</p>
<p>If, right as the world whites out and it’s just Henry and Edward alone in their head, the two of them offer and are gifted the intensity of sensations found only in the arms of one who truly understands their partner, well… Well, Henry and Edward can hardly be blamed for pretending Henry is Edward’s partner. After all, they are linked on a transcendental level. Edward is in charge of Henry’s most base needs. If one of them is to be held and cared for and understood beyond what an ordinary person could, then it’s Edward’s job to handle it. And, as always, Henry’s desires are Edward’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for the book but i reread it and it worked for tgs too so here we are</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>